Love Star
by LeMia
Summary: Based off of the manga love celb. *SasuXNaru* Naruto aims to be a super star. After many failed attempts Sasuke, the son of the prime minister changes everything. Whats the catch? K  at beginning M later. try my best to update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sweat trickled down Naruto's body as he struggled to stand as still as he could. His eyes tensed up from the bright stage lights shining directly into them. His feet stuck uncomfortably to the floor, as discreetly as he could he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right.

"NARUTO STOP MOVING THIS INSTANT" the director screeched from somewhere in the small second rate studio. No wonder his voice was hoarse all this director did was yell.

Naruto clenched his jaw from yelling back a string of curse words.

"Now, Now director, please forgive Naruto." Naruto's manager Kabuto Yakushi replied in his spine-chilling voice. "He is new to this business and is new to the ways of commercial modeling." Naruto could imagine the creepy smile Kabuto was giving the director and a shudder ran threw his body.

"I DON'T CARE" the director spat. "YOU KNOW HOW MANY ACTORS WOULD DIE FOR THIS ROLE?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, yeah right who would die for the chance to have their naked back appear in a massage commercial. His face didn't even show for god's sake. Plus to make matters worse they covered him in weird massage oils and who knows what else to make his body look heavenly. No doubt a break out waiting to happen tomorrow. Naruto could hear his manger comfort the director and deiced he would tune it out and concentrate on happy thoughts.

Breathe in Naruto. Remember when Kabuto found you on the corner of 6th street and Wabash. You where on the way home from school alone because theater club was canceled that day and all your other "friends" were in different clubs. The day was grim and rainy but just as you reached the corner the sun appeared from behind a grey cloud and temporally blinded you. A hand gripped your shoulder and a voice that chilled your bones despite the new suns warmth. You turned around to face a handsome man in his late 20's. He wore a charcoal colored suit that looked warn out but expensive. The man pushed his glasses up his nose and awkwardly inspected you from head to toe for a few minutes. You did the same. Despite being young this man had grey long hair pulled into a pony tail. The grey looked natural but you were spectacle. He was uniquely handsome. He was the type of guy who would sneak up behind you and stab you in the back, while keeping a smile on his face the whole time. Your instincts told you to run away but you weren't a coward and you stood your ground. The thing that threw you off the most was his smirk. It was hard to explain… it was snarky and sarcastic. It was cold and Implied that he knew something you didn't. From that day one every time you would see the smile it would make you shudder.

A sudden bang threw Naruto out of his daydream. Screaming curse words were yelled. The same curse words Naruto refrained from using earlier. Naruto couldn't focus on the cause of the noise and squinted his eyes trying to see the source. Naruto quickly fast forwarded the rest of that day.

The man with grey hair introduced himself as Kabuto Yakushi and promised Naruto that he would make him a star. Naruto couldn't turn down the opportunity of a life time and agreed. The next week was a whirl wind of meetings, papers and other business procedures. Naruto signed under Song Village Talent Agency as an actor/singer. Since then he had been doing mediocre jobs like this while getting verbally abused by Kabuto, Saying Naruto was frustrated was an understatement. He was so close to his dream but yet so far…

This was torture, Naruto's thighs stuck together and the nagging feeling was driving him crazy. I'll just shift a little…

"NARUUUTOOO!"

BANG

Blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up with a jolt, his eyes and mouth wide.

"Close your mouth idiot it makes you look even more stupid."

Naruto turned and waited for his eyes to focus on his abusive manager perched in a brown leather armchair. His glasses perched on the end of his nose and a book whose title Naruto couldn't even begin to understand. The walls and almost everything in the room was white. Only a few things were brown. The only splash of color was a Bright red apple perched on the glass table next to the coach Naruto was resting on.

"Where am I Kabuto? Am I in heaven?"

"You're an idiot Naruto."

Naruto wiped the sleep from his eyes a realized he recognized the place.

"Why are we at your apartment...? What happened… ouch my head...?"

Kabuto shook his head and pushed Naruto back down on the coach. Naruto Continually gazed around as if in a daze.

"You're in my apartment imbecile because you fell during your job".

"Ho…"

"You slipped" Kabuto interrupted. "I guess the director startled you or something because you went flying and hit your head on the floor then blacked out… Oh and by the way. You where fired."

"FIRED?"

"Kind of hard to get a good shot when your model is knocked out on the floor and bleeding"

"Bleeding..?" Naruto felt the back of his head and felt the familiar texture of bandages.

"Yes bleeding you dumbass. Only you could trip on nothing and knock yourself out, I mean how can you mess up standing still for god's sake?"

Naruto winced then proceeded to whine… "SHHHHHHH Kabuuuuuuu, my head hurtsss please tone it downn a little…"

SMACK

"WTH OWWWW!" SHRIKED NARUTO  
>"shut up brat I didn't pick you up off the street for nothing if you don't start earning then I'm dropping you".<p>

"NOOO… Please Kabuuuu I love youuuuu!"

Kabuto gave his bone chilling smile and leaned over the coach so he was nose to nose to Naruto.

"Tsk tsk Naruto better watch what you say or an innocent boy like you might be forced to grow up…" Kabuto used one finger and pulled down Naruto's shirt collar giving it a little tug... "You can always pay with your body…"

"SHUT UP IM NOT INNOCENT YOU JACKWAD!" Naruto yelled then catching himself quieted his voice to a menacing hiss. "I'm 17 already your only ten years older than me, besides you forget two things. One. I'm not gay. And two. I lived on the street since I was eight. I'm definitely not innocent."

"Hmm…" Kabuto all the sudden was in serious thought. He picked up the Cherry red apple from the glass table and took a bite. With a jerk of his head Kabuto gazed up at the ceiling with squinted eyes staring straight into the light hanging above.

"That's it" He purred with his sinister grin.

Naruto shuddered.


End file.
